The firefly eyed children
by Koichiko
Summary: The light sometimes is not all it is cut out to be. Just like the darkness it to can be cruel and abandon a person before they have a chance to choose their path leaving only the darkness to comfort their hearts. Yet to Oichi the darkness isn't so bad with the children.


**Rating:** T to be safe  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Sengoku Basara, Kingdom hearts  
><strong>Character Pairings:** Oichi centric  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>I do not own either Sengoku Basara or Kingdom Hearts

***note: This takes place sometime during the Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes before Oichi meets anyone. I have no idea what I was doing ok?**

* * *

><p>Sometimes the light abandons a person before they have a chance to choose their path leaving only the darkness to comfort their hearts. The demon queen knows the comfort the shadows can offer better than anyone else. Since her birth the light had all ways been out of her reach and only seemed to distance itself from her with every passing day. Until it vanished completely from her leaving only shallow husk in its wake.<p>

_However, it seemed that she was not the only one dammed by the light._

The first time the little children came Oichi only watched in silent curiosity. From the corner of her eyes they danced between the shadows of men often time in groups of four or five. These dances did not last very long for as soon as her eyes focused on them the they would meld back into the darkness the came from leaving no trace behind for her to follow. This festive dance only happened once or twice before vanishing once more. She never understood why however. Why would they run away from her gaze? Were they too scared of her powers?

For a while the demon queen could only ponder.

Luckily her brooding did not last too long. When they returned the children revealed themselves from the shadows and attacked one of the wounded. The footmen had been one of the few survivors of an unknown force that had tried to ambush the remnants of the Oda clan. Such a man did not deserve any remorse. This place was the only home Oichi had. It was her place and she would not let anyone snatch it away from her.

The children seemed to be on her side.

With fireflies in their eyes they preyed upon the soldier their claws tearing through his already broken armour and at the cloth underneath. The man's screams as violent and loud as they had been were quickly silence as one of the children clutched a pink coloured flower in its clawed grasp. How could such a beautiful flower be found in a man that had attacked her place? The only flowers that she had ever found on the battlefield were the crimson floral that blossomed after each embrace she gave. Yet never had the woman held one of those flowers.

She wanted to hold the blooming flower in her own hands.

Oichi found the children and her had very much in common. Both her and the children lingered in the shadows that the light casted, in fear of being seared by it brilliances. The light was too much for either of them to bear yet even still they both wished that they could hold onto just a little glimmer.

They were both fond of flowers. She had noticed that while the flowers may have been of different colours that did not change the fact that they both enjoyed picking them. Oichi would pick plenty of red spider lilies with each man she crushed with her shadowed hands and the children would pick the pink rose from the body sinking back into the shadows.

Also they were both very lonely. Oichi was leader of the demon king's forces yet the soldiers were all terrified of her and rarely spoke to her when not in battle. The children also despite dancing often in groups did not have anywhere or anyone to fall back to.

Only the darkness was their home. Perhaps they could live together to kill the loneliness that they both had.

One day she tried this and it worked.

Her flesh hand gently caressed the head of the firefly eyed child. The small smile that played on her lips widened slightly as the child seemed to lean into her touch causing the demon queen to continue petting it. Its firefly eyes flickered with each blink. Unlike the many others that the children had attacked Oichi was the only one that they never tried to harm. In fact they seemed to have taken a liking to her.

She didn't mind that at all. It was nice to have someone not scared of her. Even if it were simply children fated to disappear one day, Oichi would cherish each and every child that came her way.

_After all, one day she too was fated to disappear back to the darkness._

* * *

><p>*The firefly eyed children = The Heartless<br>*The pink roses= hearts  
>*The red spider lilies = blood<p> 


End file.
